A pequena grande Sakura e o grande pequeno Shaoran
by Tamy Kinomoto Li
Summary: Ela, uma estudante de medicina muito esforçada e trabalhadora. Ele, um empresário muito famoso que tinha mulheres de todos os tipos aos seus pés. Ambos procuravam a felicidade nos lugares errados. Mas e se seus caminhos se cruzassem? Péssima em resumos...
1. O dia corrido de Sakura

**O dia corrido de Sakura**

- AI MEU DEUS! EU TÔ ATRASADA!

Os gritos da pequena mulher ecoavam pela casa vazia. Mais uma vez ela acordava atrasada. Sakura Kinomoto era o nome dela. Tinha 23 anos, e já era bem madura para sua idade, a única coisa que nunca mudava era essa mania de acordar atrasada. Há cinco anos ela havia mudado para uma casa perto da faculdade de medicina. Ela pretendia ser pediatra já que adorava crianças, porém preferia não se especializar em nada. Sakura era uma das melhores alunas da classe, mas para isso havia se esforçado muito.

A rotina dela era basicamente essa: Ela tinha que acordar às 6 horas mais sempre acordava atrasada, saia de casa correndo e ia pra faculdade de medicina, depois que saia de lá, e se desse tempo almoçava. Ia para uma loja de grife (_Wild Fashion_) trabalhar como vendedora, saia da loja e se dirigia para o restaurante de cinco estrelas "_Wolve_", onde fazia diversos serviços, desde atendente, até ajudante do _chef_, chegava em casa por volta de meia noite, estudava ia dormir lá pras 3 da manhã, talvez esse seja o motivo dela acordar atrasada praticamente todo dia.

Ela tomou um banho rápido e saiu de casa sem tomar café da manhã. Tinha que se atrasar justo hoje que tinha prova de anatomia. Pegou a moto que seu pai havia lhe dado de aniversario, montou e saiu em disparada para faculdade.

Depois de quatro faróis vermelhos, três quase-atropelamentos, e cinco esbarrões com pessoas que estavam no corredor (inclusive o diretor da escola), ela chega à classe e para sua sorte; o professor estava mais atrasado que ela. A garota sentou em sua carteira, recuperando-se dos sustos. Pegou o livro para revisar a matéria da prova, assim que abriu a primeira pagina do livro, o professor chegou.

- Eu não tenho sorte mesmo...

- Disse alguma coisa senhorita Sakura?

- Não senhor.

- Que bom. Retomando, bom dia classe!

- Bom dia professor!

- Espero que todos tenham estudado para prova.

O professor entregou a prova, e o silêncio dominou a classe, o único barulho ouvido era o do professor andando pela classe. Em uma hora Sakura terminou a prova e pediu licença ao professor para sair da sala, já que faltava uma hora para os outros terem que entregá-la. A menina se dirigiu ao campo onde havia várias árvores, sentou-se em baixo de uma cerejeira florida, colocou o MP4 no ouvido e pegou o livro para estudar para a matéria do dia seguinte. Sakura, apesar d ser muito gentil e simpática não tinha muitos amigos na faculdade. Sua única verdadeira amiga era sua prima Tomoyo.

Uma hora se passou e o campo encheu, mas ela nem percebeu, estava muito concentrada nos estudos e na música que estava ouvindo. A música mudou e Sakura ao perceber que música que era, parou de prestar atenção nos estudos, soltou o livro e fechou os olhos. Aquela música não lhe trazia boas lembranças.

Sem ela perceber, uma lágrima fria e solitária escorreu pelo seu rosto, aquele era a música que ele cantava pra ela quando ainda estavam namorando. Não gostava de lembrar dos momentos que passou com ele, pois sempre lhe vinha à memória aquela cena. Mais lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto. Todos a haviam avisado, mas ela não quis ouvir. Achava que sabia o que era melhor para si mesma, mas estava completamente enganada. Porém, mesmo depois de tudo que ele havia lhe feito não conseguia odiá-lo, com certeza se ele pedisse para voltar para ela, ela voltaria sem pensar duas vezes. Mas e se estivesse errada? E se nunca tivesse amado ele? E se ainda não tivesse amado ninguém? E se não soubesse como era o amor? Eram tantas perguntas sem respostas...

Sakura foi despertada de seus pensamentos com o som do sinal da escola o que indicava o fim do intervalo. Estava tão perdida em pensamentos que havia esquecido de comprar o lanche. Seu estomago pedia por um pouco de comida, mas não podia chegar atrasada na aula...

- Eu como no almoço! Assim da até pra eu comer mais! - pensou ela correndo para classe.

As últimas aulas foram praticamente uma tortura para ela. O estomago estava a distraindo tanto que ela esqueceu de copiar a matéria da lousa, conseqüentemente, ela teve que ficar até mais tarde na aula.

- Ai que fome! - dizia ela com as mãos na barriga

A garota estava indo para a lanchonete para comer o tão esperado almoço. Então o seu celular toca...

- Alô... - disse ela calmamente.

- Sakura, onde você ta? A Saory ta quase te demitindo! Eu aconselho você a vir pra cá o mais rápido possível! – disse uma voz nervosa ao telefone

- AI MEU DEUS! EU ESQUECI DA_WILD FASHION!_

Se recusando a ouvir a sua barriga, ela sai correndo para a loja. Estava com tanto medo de perder o emprego, que saiu correndo sem se quer lembrar que estava de moto. Quando lembrou já estava na rua da loja.

- Senhorita Sakura Kinomoto... A senhorita pode me dizer o motivo da senhorita estar atrasada? – disse uma mulher elegantemente vestida, que estava virada de costas para Sakura.

- Des-des-desculpe, mas eu tive que ficar até mais tarde na escola para copiar a matéria e... – ela tentou se explicar e recuperar o fôlego ao mesmo tempo.

- EU NÃO QUERO MAIS SABER DAS SUAS DESCULPAS ESFARRAPADAS KINOMOTO! OU VOCÊ CHEGA NO HORÁRIO OU VOCÊ JÁ PODE SE CONCIDERAR DEMITIDA! – gritou a mulher

- Sim senhora. – disse a garota de cabaça baixa

- Agora vá trabalhar! – disse a mulher se virando novamente para Sakura

Ela estava morrendo de fome. Não sabia se agüentaria trabalhar. Estava com tanta fome que estava até pálida.

- Saki, aqui está o seu uniforme e a maquiagem... Quer ajuda?

- Eu quero sim Mel, por favor.

Então as duas colegas de trabalho foram ao toalete dos funcionários. Sakura colocou o "uniforme" (que estava mais para uma roupa de festa) e Mel a ajudou a passar a maquiagem e arrumar os cabelos. Sakura não gostava do uniforme e nem de ser obrigada a passar maquiagem para trabalhar. Sentia-se falsa, aquela não era ela. Olhou-se no espelho. Lá estava vendo outra pessoa. Uma mulher com uma saia preta curta, uma blusa regata de glitter preto, sapato de salto alto, e maquiagem pesada. Não gostava daquele look, preferia roupas mais coloridas e delicadas. Mas se quisesse trabalhar naquela loja tinha que seguir as normas.

Naquela tarde Sakura teve que enfrentar três filhinhas de papai que vieram comprar roupas para uma festa, uma senhora muito fresca, um homem querendo comprar um presente para esposa e paquerando ela ao mesmo tempo. Foi uma tarde difícil, mas pelo menos a comissão do dia foi boa.

Ela sentia que ia desmaiar se não comesse alguma coisa, infelizmente, sua "querida" chefe Saory, não deixava ninguém sair no meio do expediente, ou seja, não podia comer nada teria que esperar até as seis para o expediente acabar e ela poder comer alguma coisa.

Faltavam cinco minutos para as seis e Sakura já estava branca de fome. Já estava indo tirar o uniforme quando Saory a chama no escritório.

- Kinomoto, para você compensar o seu atraso você irá atender uma cliente que vem aqui todo dia depois do horário. Normalmente sou eu que atendo ela, mas hoje estou cansada e você irá atendê-la para mim.

- Mas senhora Saory eu ainda não comi nada o dia inteiro e estou morrendo de fome...

- Então sai para comer Kinomoto, e perdera o emprego.

- Então eu fico.

- Melhor... Agora vá indo porque ela provavelmente chegara daqui a 5 minutos.

- Sim senhora.

Então Sakura teve que ficar ali atendendo a cliente VIP da _Wild Fashion. _Esperado ela experimentar todas as novidades do dia, para no fim não levar nada.

Sakura olhou no relógio de pulso para ver o horário e se assustou. Já eram sete horas. Se fosse comer alguma coisa ia se atrasar para ir ao _Wolve. _Não podia se atrasar, então nem tirou a maquiagem apenas o batom vermelho sangue e o uniforme. E saiu rapidamente da loja. 

Chegando ao restaurante tomou mais uma bronca do chefe, que disse a ela que não poderia comer nada do restaurante se não estaria no olho da rua. Hoje ela trabalharia de garçonete. Deu graças a Deus que não iria trabalhar na cozinha. Foi ao toalete colocar o uniforme de garçonete. Mais uma vez não se sentia ela mesma. Dessa vez ela estava usando uma camisa branca com manga três quartos e com os três primeiros botões abertos, uma saia até o meio da coxa bem justa, um colete preto e juntamente com essa roupa um rabo de cavalo no cabelo e a maquiagem carregada que detestava. Mas regras eram regras. 

Saiu para trabalhar. Aquela parte seria a parte mais torturante do dia. Ficar sem comer, estando com fome e entregando comidas de todos os tipos e todas muito apetitosas. Sakura já estava se sentindo muito mal, ela pressentia que podia desmaiar a qualquer momento. Ao ir atender um cliente que havia acabado de chegar acaba se sentindo muito tonta e para tentar melhorar fecha os olhos fortemente e depois os abre, conseguindo se recuperar. O cliente que estava na mesa a olhou preocupado. Servir todas aquelas refeições não estava sendo fácil. 

Sakura voltou ao toalete e pegou na bolsa um pacotinho de sal que sempre trazia na bolsa já que tinha pressão baixa. Abriu o saquinho e colocou o conteúdo em baixo da língua pra a pressão subir, momentaneamente deu certo, já se sentia melhor.

Voltou ao trabalho e com dificuldade consegui termina-lo. Quando terminou tomou mais uma bronca de seu chefe, que disse que ela teria que ficar ajudando a limpar o restaurante já que havia chegado atrasada e seu desempenho não havia sido bom o suficiente. Mesmo ela explicando que não comeu o dia inteiro ele voltou a repetir que se comesse alguma coisa estava demitida. Ela ficou, pois não podia perder o emprego, já que tinha contas para pagar. 

Quando finalmente acabou o serviço se trocou novamente. Agora estava com uma calça jeans, uma blusa cor de rosa, um bolero branco e sapatilhas também brancas. Ainda sobrou um pouco de sombra preta em seu olho já que havia esquecido o removedor em casa. Logo a seguir se dirigiu ao estacionamento, mas sua moto não estava lá.

- Droga! Eu tinha que esquecer a moto justo hoje...

Para piorar a situação de Sakura não passavam mais ônibus àquela hora da noite. Resumindo ela teria que ir a pé pra casa. Aquele realmente não era seu dia...

Estava indo para casa e a distância era consideravelmente grande quando se estava com fome. No meio do caminho parecia que a rua estava rodando. Sakura sentiu uma forte dor na cabeça e para não cair se apoiou no carro que estava do seu lado. Viu alguém se aproximando. Mas precisamente um homem. Espera ai! Esse era o homem que estava no restaurante. Que eu olhou para ela preocupado quando ela se sentiu tonta.

- A senhorita está bem? - ele lhe perguntou.

- Estou sim não é necessário se preocupar! - disse ela forçando um sorriso.

Ela se desapoiou do carro rapidamente, tentando parecer bem. Mas logo perdeu o equilíbrio e quase caiu, mas foi amparada pelos fortes braços do homem que ali estava.

- A senhorita tem certeza que está bem? – segurando ela delicadamente pela cintura

- Tenho sim, obrigada pela preocupação. – disse ela corando

Ela saiu dos braços dele timidamente e tentou seguir em frente, porém depois de dois passos ela não conseguiu seguir e desmaiou. A ultima coisa que viu, ou melhor, sentiu antes de desmaiar foi dois fortes braços a segurarem impedindo-a de colidir com o chão.

Oi gente!!

Esse é a minha 1ª fic postada aqui no FF

Estou esperando reviews com criticas (educadas se for possivel), cométarios e sugestãos para que possa melhorar como autora!Qualquer duvida por favor não hesitem em perguntar. E se vcs encontrarem alguns erros de portugues, me desculpem, nunca me dei muito bem com portugues!

Valeu!

Beijinhos Tamy


	2. A noite de Shaoran

O dia de Shaoran

**Oi gente! O capitulo 2 ta ai!! Mas eu queria avisa uma coisa... O capitulo passado aconteceu dia 23 de março de 2008 e esse capitulo começa de novo dia 23 de março por que dessa vez eu estou explicando o dia, ou melhor, a noite de outra pessoa que logo vocês iram descobrir quem é. Desculpa, esqueci de por data no ultimo capitulo, falta de atenção. **

**Agora eu vou parar de encher o saco de vocês e vou deixar vocês lerem a fic**

**BOA LEITURA PARA TODOS (AS)!**

**PS: A maioria das coisas em itálico que estão entre parênteses são meus comentários inúteis**

**A noite de Shaoran**

**23 de março de 2008. 20h 25 min (noite) **

- Wei! Cadê a chave do meu carro? – gritava Shaoran estressado, não estava acostumado a atrasar nos seus compromissos mesmo que fosse apenas um encontro arranjado pelo seu amigo.

- Está em cima do balcão jovem Shaoran. - respondeu calmamente o fiel mordomo de Shaoran, Wei.

- Valeu! To saindo! Não me espere acordado! – disse o jovem pegando as chaves e saindo apressado pela porta.

- Sim senhor Li. – falou Wei, apesar de saber que Li não havia escutado, pois já tinha saído.

- Justo hoje eu tinha que me atrasar! – praguejou ele seguindo para o estacionamento do prédio.

Entrou no estacionamento e seguiu para sua vaga. Onde estava estacionado, nada mais nada menos, que um Nissan Skyline GTR prateado _(o carro dos meus sonhos)_, que parecia ter acabado de sair da fábrica. Abriu a porta, entrou no carro, fechou a porta com força, colocou o cinto, ligou o carro e saiu acelerado para o endereço que estava em suas mãos.

Estava indo pegar Vanessa, uma moça que seu melhor amigo havia lhe dito que era muito bonita e simpática. Normalmente ele não ia a esses encontros, mas como Eriol havia insistido muito, ele acabou concordando em sair com a moça.

Chegando ao endereço indicado, se impressionou com o tamanho da casa, ou melhor, dizendo, da mansão. Saiu apressado do carro e tocou o interfone.

- Pois não? – perguntou uma voz ao interfone

- Sou Shaoran Li, vim buscar a senhorita Vanessa. - ele respondeu

- Ela já irá descer senhor. Gostaria de entrar? – a moça sugeriu

- Não, obrigada. – ele falou calmamente

15 minutos depois, Vanessa ainda não tinha descido. Ele não gostava muito de esperar, não tinha muita paciência. Se ele chegou atrasado e ela ainda estava pronta, imagine se tivesse chego no horário...

30 minutos depois a moça desceu. Assim como Eriol havia dito, era uma mulher muito bonita, pena que Shaoran não gostava de mulheres superficiais. Tinha um corpo escultural, provavelmente moldado por muitas cirurgias plásticas. Estava usando um vestido vermelho, justo, decotado e curto, combinado com um par de sandálias de salto alto na cor preta, uma bolsa também preta e um conjunto de jóias cravadas de diamantes.

O rosto dela parecia falso, nariz muito fino, resultado de uma rinoplastia com certeza, as maçãs do rosto também pareciam ser resultadas de uma plástica nada sutil e seus lábios provavelmente eram preenchidos por _Botox_ ou alguma coisa parecida. A pele em seu rosto era perfeita para Shaoran aquilo era pura maquiagem, aliás, ela estava usando uma maquiagem carregada. Uma sombra preta, que deixava destacados seus olhos castanhos, _pankeike, _um batom vermelho sangue e unhas combinando. Seus cabelos eram loiros e extremamente lisos, provavelmente os havia tingido e feito uma bela de uma chapinha. _(só para avisar, eu não tenho nada contra pessoas que fazem cirurgias plásticas, tingem o cabelo, ou passam maquiagem carregada, só que no caso da personagem ficou muito falso)._

Shaoran ofereceu o braço a ela por pura educação e ela não hesitou em aceitar.

- Boa noite senhorita Vanessa. – ele falou educadamente

- Boa noite Shaoran – ela disse sedutora

- Vamos? - ele perguntou

- Claro. – ela disse com uma voz extremamente sensual

Shaoran abriu a porta do carro para a moça, ela entrou no carro, Shaoran fechou a porta educadamente, e entrou no carro também.

Ele não havia gostado muito daquela mulher. Todos os seus movimentos eram extremamente sedutores e sugestivos. O modo que ela estava vestida também não agradava Shaoran, ele preferia mulheres naturais e que se vestissem de modo menos provocativo. Porém já havia aceitado sair com ela, não podia voltar atrás.

Finamente chegaram ao restaurante. Aquele era o restaurante mais sofisticado da cidade, _Wolve. _Ao chegarem Shaoran pediu a mesa que havia reservado, já que odiava filas. Para manter a educação que recebera em casa, puxou a cadeira para sua acompanhante, e ela sentou-se e ele em seguida fez o mesmo.

A garçonete veio até eles para anotar seus pedidos, e Shaoran, mesmo estando acompanhado não pode deixar de notar a beleza daquela jovem. Ela parecia um anjo, que no lugar dos olhos possuía duas esmeraldas preciosas e hipnotizantes.

- Bem-vindos ao restaurante Wolve, serei sua garçonete esta noite. Já iram pedir? – a moça perguntou educadamente entregando-lhes o cardápio

- O que você vai querer pedir Shaoranzinho? – disse Vanessa em um tom manhoso

- Uma garrafa do seu melhor vinho para começar. – ele respondeu ainda encantado com a beleza da moça que os serviria naquela noite

- Já estou trazendo meu senhor. Com licença. – ela disse cordialmente

Assim que a garçonete se retirou, Vanessa lançou um olhar desconfiado para Shaoran, mas que logo foi substituído por um provocativo.

- Já esta querendo me deixar bêbada, Shaoranzinho? – a mulher disse fazendo biquinho. – Não precisa me deixar bêbada para conseguir o que você quer... – Ela continuou vendo a expressão atônita do homem sentado ao seu lado.

- Claro que não senhorita Vanessa, não quero te deixar bêbada, e muito menos tenho segundas intenções com a senhorita. – ele disse sem perder a educação _(que bom que ele tem educação, porque eu já tinha mandando ela toma suco de caju)._

O sorriso sedutor no rosto de Vanessa se desfez. Quanto ela ia abrir a boca pra falar alguma coisa (provavelmente para dar piti), a garçonete chegou com o vinho.

-Aqui está senhor. O melhor vinho da casa. Posso servir-lhe? – ela perguntou cordialmente

- Claro. – ele respondeu

A moça serviu o vinho delicadamente. Era impressão sua ou a moça estava pálida? Mas porque se preocuparia? Afinal ela era apenas a garçonete.

- Já escolheram o que iram pedir?

- Já sim, eu gostaria de Galetto acompanhado de spaghetti com molho quatro queijos.

- E a senhorita, o que irá pedir? – a garçonete perguntou educadamente

- Eu gostaria de pedir de entrada, patê de salmão com torradas. De prato principal um filé de salmão bem passado com molho de caviar e para acompanhar uma salada russa. E me traga também uma taça do seu melhor champanhe, não, traga duas – ela disse olhando para Shaoran.

- Mais alguma coisa, senhorita?

- Eu pedi mais alguma coisa?

- Não senhorita.

- Então já está respondida sua pergunta. Agora pode ir por que pelo que eu pude observar você tem muito trabalho para fazer. – Vanessa falou arrogante.

- Com licença, os pedidos saíram o mais rápido possível. – falou a moça se retirando

Shaoran não gostou da atitude de Vanessa. Não precisava ser tão rude com a garçonete, ela só estava tentando fazer seu trabalho. E infelizmente dessa vez ele não conseguiu disfarçar.

- Com todo o respeito senhorita Vanessa, eu não gostei do jeito que você tratou a moça, ela só estava tentando fazer o trabalho dela. – ele disse sem se exaltar, porém sua expressão não era das melhores ·.

- Ai Shao, ela é só uma garçonete. – ela disse pegando a taça de vinho e bebendo um gole

- Garçonete ou não, é necessário manter a educação.

-Ok, ok. Sem estresse Shaoranzinho...

Desta vez quem foi interrompido pela chegada da garçonete foi Shaoran.

- Aqui está a sua entrada senhorita. Patê de salmão com torradas. E aqui estão as taças de champanhe.

- Está certo, agora pode sair.

Antes de sair, a garçonete ficou pálida, seus lábios rosados perderam a cor e ela fechou os olhos com força. Shaoran pensou que ela fosse desmaiar e levantou levemente da cadeira. Mas quando a garota voltou a abrir olhos e sua boca voltou à cor normal, ele se sentou novamente, mas ainda olhava preocupado para ela. Ela saiu rapidamente, antes dele conseguir perguntar se ela estava bem.

Para qualquer um que apenas olhasse para aquela mesa, veria Shaoran completamente entediado com a conversa que sua acompanhante insistia em botar para fora. Tudo sobre dinheiro, jóias, carros, mansões e moda.

O homem que ali estava sentado percebeu que além de não tem um beleza natural a sua acompanhante era: fútil, interesseira, antipática, mal-educada, arrogante e sensual além da conta. Quando chegasse em casa telefonaria para Eriol e falaria seriamente (lê-se gritaria muito nervoso) com ele.

O jantar finalmente acabou e agora Shaoran estava levanto a moça para casa. Durante o percurso ela pediu se podia colocar um CD e Shaoran por ser um cavalheiro permitiu. Ela tirou da bolsa um CD das Pussycat Dolls colou no radio e aumentou o volume no último. Shaoran não gostava muito (lê-se odiava) desse tipo de música. Principalmente por causa do ritmo sensual o que parecia "obrigar" Vanessa a se mexer feito uma lagartixa com prisão de ventre no banco de carona.

Finalmente a tortura acabou para Shaoran. Eles chegaram a casa dela.

- Quer entrar?

- Não obrigada.

- Tenho certeza que se entrar não vai se arrepender. – ela falou com a voz mais provocativa do mundo, e colocou as mãos nos ombros dele.

- Não, obrigada. – ele se soltou dela quase que assustado e entrou no carro rapidamente.

- Da próxima vez eu vou cobrar – ela fala piscando para ele

Shaoran da um sorriso forçado fecha o vidro do carro e pisa fundo no acelerador.

- Se Deus quiser não vai ter próxima vez! – ele fala para si mesmo

Ele não estava com vontade de ir para casa, queria relaxar... Parou o carro em uma praça qualquer, tirou o paletó, abriu os três primeiros botões da camisa que estava usando, colocou as mãos nos bolsos e saiu para uma caminhada naquela rua praticamente deserta.

Pela primeira vez em duas semanas ele parou para pensar na vida. O trabalho de ser o dono da maior empresa de Tomoeda, sua família o pressionando o tempo todo, os encontros que seu amigo lhe tentava arranjar. Faltava tempo para cuidar de si mesmo.

Depois de muito andar e de muito pensar, ele decidiu voltar para casa, já era muito tarde, mais precisamente uma e quarenta e cinto da manhã. Quando já estava bem perto do carro avistou uma silhueta caminhando pela calçada, quando a luz iluminou aquela silhueta ele pode perceber que era a garçonete que havia atendido no restaurante. Ela não parecia muito bem. Quando a viu encostar-se a seu carro, pois já estava quase perdendo o equilíbrio, ele correu ao seu encontro.

- A senhorita está bem? – ele perguntou preocupado

A moça se virou para ver quem que havia lhe feito a pergunta. Ela parecia surpresa ao vê-lo ali.

- Estou sim não é necessário se preocupar. – ela forçou um sorriso, que não conseguiu enganar Shaoran.

Para tentar parecer bem ela se desapoiou do carro rapidamente e tentou manter o equilíbrio, mas falhou e quase caiu, na verdade teria caído se Shaoran não tivesse a segurado pela cintura.

- A senhorita tem certeza que está bem? – disse ele ainda segurando-a

- Tenho sim, obrigada pela preocupação – ele a viu corar levemente.

A moça saiu dos braços dele timidamente virou e tentou voltar a caminhar, porém depois de dois passos ela desmaiou, mas como Shaoran estava perto dela conseguiu segurá-la.

**Oi gente! Ta ai o segundo capitulo!**

**Como já deu pra perceber muita gente estava certa sobre quem era o dono dos braços fortes! Adorei as reviews! Próximo capitulo eu posto o mais rápido que eu puder!**

Agora o agradecimento pelas reviews**:**

**Nah Evans Potter: **Acertou em cheio! Que bom q você gostou do capitulo! Espero que vc goste desse tbm! Bjos

**Badhor Dervorin: **Brigada! Eu vou me esforçar ao máximo para conseguir que a fic fique boa! Bjos

**jessicaph: **Q bom! Aqui está outro capitulo! Espero que vc goste! Bjos

**Bruna cm Yamashina: **Oi!! Pronto ai está o segundo capitulo! E ai o palpite estava correto? Rsrs! É sempre bom ter uma leitora (eu acho)! Bjos!

**Ma Ling Chang: **Brigada! Pronto o segundo capitulo ta ai! Espero q tenha gostado! Bjos

**Lady D-chan: **Vc tbm acertou! Parece que eu sou muito previsível, acho q ñ preciso por o resto dos capítulos... RSRSRSRRS (brincadeirinha)! Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo! Mas o negocio do passado vc vai saber só + pra frente! Vou t q t deixar curiosa !

**Natsumi Shmizudani: **Agora vc é minha revisora! VIVAAA! Brigada por se oferecer!

Bjos! PS:Ainda to te devendo uma review! To enrolada, desculpa!

**N.R.: Olá pessoal do FF!!**

**Aqui é Natsumi Shmizudani, com mais uma fic revisada!!**

**A campanha de revisões está dando certo!!**

**Mas então... o que seria da Sakura se o nosso TDB de todos os TDBS não estivesse lá hein??**

**EU amei o capítulo e espero que tenham gostado..**

**Como é o primeiro capítulo que eu reviso, eu não falarei muito... Mas no próximo... huhuhu...vocês terão que me agüentar... ou não...**

**Não esqueçam de mandar review para deixarem uma escritora e uma revisora felizes (ou seja, a Tamy e eu ).**

**Disclaimer: CCS nos pertence a partir de hoje ( primeiro de abril... ).**

**Tchau povão do FF!! Aqui é minha deixa...**

**Beijinhos da Tamy e da Nattie...**


	3. Levandoa para casa

**Oi gente!! Mil vezes desculpa pela demora! Tive três problemas: falta de criatividade, castigo básico que minha mãe me deu e falta de tempo. Desculpa mesmo!**

**Mas aqui vai mais um capítulo!**

**BOA LEITURA!**

**Capítulo 3 – Levando-a para casa**

Shaoran segurava aquela menina delicada em seus braços. Ela era tão linda! Seu rosto tinha os traços tão finos e delicados, a pele tão perfeita, parecia ser feita de porcelana. Os seus cabelos cor de mel eram compridos, repicados na frente com uma franja delicada cobrindo sua testa. Apesar de ela estar com os olhos fechados ele se lembrava muito bem da cor deles, eles eram verdes, mas não um verde qualquer, um verde cor de esmeralda, como se fossem duas jóias raras.

Estava usando uma calça jeans combina com uma blusa regata branca, que ressaltava as formas delicadas de seu corpo, junto com um bolero cor de rosa, provavelmente para proteger do frio. Em seus pequenos pés estava um par de sapatilhas brancas bordadas delicadamente com lantejoulas cor-de-rosa. Nas suas costas ela levava uma bolsa transversal branca com detalhes roxos e azuis. Parecia ser uma bolsa pesada.

Voltando à realidade de que estava segurando uma moça desmaiada, ele a pegou no colo, a levou para um dos bancos da praça e deitou-a nele.

- E agora o que eu faço para acordar essa moça? – ele disse para si mesmo passando as mãos pelos cabelos em sinal de nervosismo. – Será que tem alguma torneira ou coisa parecida aqui por perto?

Ainda sentado ali ele rodou os olhos pela praça e avistou uma fonte bem próxima. Foi até ela tirou a camisa social que estava usando molhou-a na fonte, torceu-a e voltou para perto da moça colando a camisa molhada na testa dela para ver se ela acordava.

A moça lentamente abriu os olhos, o que fez Shaoran abrir um sorriso.

A cabeça dela doía muito parecia que havia levado uma pancada. A ultima coisa que se lembrava era do cara do restaurante que estava falando com ela, mas não se lembrava de ter sentido a queda.

Quando abriu os olhos viu um rapaz muito bonito na sua frente.

_- Será que eu morri e fui pro céu?- _ela perguntava para si mesma

Realmente o que via a sua frente era pra fazer qualquer mulher pensar que tinha ido para o céu. Ela estava vendo um homem, ou melhor, um Deus Grego na sua frente. Os olhos eram de uma cor âmbar, e seu olhar era profundo, parecia ler-lhe a alma, e ao mesmo tempo era um olhar cheio de ternura e preocupação. Seus cabelos eram lisos e castanhos, ele também tinha uma franja caindo em sua testa. O seu sorriso parecia tão sincero. Ele estava sem camisa, e tinha um peitoral muito bem definido.

Sentiu algo molhado na sua testa e levantou a mão para ver o que era, porém ele pegou a sua mão antes que ela pudesse encostar na própria testa.

- É melhor você não se esforçar muito, eu ainda não sei o que aconteceu com você. - ele disse com um sorriso

Sua voz era suave mais ainda assim demonstrava segurança.

- O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou ainda meio tonta

- Você desmaiou, acho que sua pressão caiu. Você ficou pálida e sua boca perdeu a cor, ai você caiu para trás.

- E como eu não senti o chão quando eu caí?

- Digamos que... Bem... Eu consegui te segurar antes que você caísse – ele disse meio tímido

Ela ficou corada dos pés a cabeça. Sentou-se no banco onde estava deitada e ele se levantou e sentou ao seu lado.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou

- Estou sim, obrigada.

- Da ultima vez que você me falou isso você desmaio em seguida... Você tem certeza que esta bem? – ele falou fitando-a

-Acho que sim só estou com um pouco de fome...

- Desde quando você não come?

- Desde... Ontem às 6 da noite - ela respondeu com o dedo no queixo

Ele olhou para ela com os dois olhos arregalados. Como podia uma pessoa ficar sem comer mais de 24 horas trabalhando em um restaurante?

- Mas você não trabalha no _Wolve_?

- Sim.

- Então como você está sem comer a mais de 24 horas?

- É que meu chefe não me deixa comer nada durante o expediente principalmente hoje que eu cheguei atrasada...

- E o que você fez o resto do dia?

- De manhã eu fui pra faculdade, à tarde eu fui trabalhar em uma loja e de noite no restaurante.

- Entendi... Então moça, como você se chama?

- Kinomoto Sakura. E você é...?

- Shaoran Li.

Agora Sakura que arregalou os olhos, aquele era Shaoran Li! S-H-A-O-R-A-N L-I!! Meu Deus! Ela se sentou repentinamente, derrubando a camisa dele que estava sobre sua testa, ele em reflexo conseguiu segurar a camisa molhada e olhou para ela com uma cara de O.o.

- Desculpa senhor Li! Mil vezes desculpa! Eu não queria dar trabalho! O senhor é um homem tão ocupado, e eu aqui tomando o seu tempo...

- Calma senhorita Kinomoto...

- Por favor, me chame de Sakura.

- Só se você me chamar de Shaoran.

- Sim sen... Quer dizer Shaoran.

- Voltando, pode ficar calma Sakura, eu estou livre hoje, tirei o dia de folga...

- E eu fazendo o senhor... - ele pigarreou levemente – quer dizer, você perder seu tempo comigo. Você deve ter tanto lugares pra ir e sua namorada deve estar preocupada. Já é muito tarde sabia? Aliás, o que você está fazendo na rua à uma hora dessas?

- Calma uma pergunta de cada vez! Um: Eu não tenho namorada. Dois: você também está na rua. Três: Você não está tomando meu tempo, pode ficar sossegada.

- Como assim não tem namorada? Quem era aquela moça loira que estava com você no...

Ao pensar na palavra restaurante ela se lembrou que estava com fome e voltou a se sentir tonta, obrigando-a a piscar fortemente para ver se a tontura passava.

- Sakura? Você está bem? - ele a segurou pelos ombros, preocupado.

- Estou com fome...

- Então vamos ir a algum lugar para comer...

- Mas eu não tenho dinheiro...

- Não se preocupe, eu pago.

- NÃO! – ela se levantou do banco repentinamente - Onde já se viu! Você nem me conhece, vai me levar pra comer em algum lugar para comer e ainda quer pagar! Não, não! Eu vou a pé pra casa e lá eu como alguma coisa!

Ela voltou a andar em direção a sua casa, tinha que arranjar forças para chegar até lá.

- Espera!- ele a segurou pelo braço delicadamente, fazendo-a parar. – Onde você mora?

- Perto da faculdade de medicina. Por quê?

- É muito longe você não pode ir andando nesse estado.

- Não precisa se preocupar, porque afinal, você nem me conhece...

- Se você não que eu te leve pra comer alguma coisa pelo menos me deixe leva-la pra casa... – ele falou olhando no fundo dos olhos dela

Sakura pensou por um minuto. Ela nem conhecia aquele homem, mas por algum motivo ele transmitia certa segurança e paz para ela. Mesmo sem conhecê-lo, a presença dele fazia ela se sentir bem, se sentir... segura

-Está bem, mas se for incomodar não precisa, eu dou um jeito e... – ela não conseguiu terminar a frase

- Não vai me incomodar de jeito nenhum Sakura, é sempre bom ter companhia... - ele falou gentilmente

Sakura seguiu Shaoran até seu carro, e ele fez questão de abrir e fechar a porta para ela. Ele entrou no carro também, ligou-o e começou a dirigir suavemente.

O silêncio predominava, nenhum dos dois se atrevia a dar uma palavra. Aquele silêncio pesado começava a perturbar Shaoran. E ele decidiu dar um fim nessa maldita perturbação.

- Então Sakura, você mora com seus pais?

- Não, eu moro sozinha. E você?

- Eu também. O único no meu apartamento além de mim é o meu mordomo Wei. Mas me conta onde está sua família?

- Meu irmão mais velho foi morar em Tókio por causa de uma proposta de trabalho e meu pai está morando fora fazem três anos, pois ele é arqueólogo e vive em expedições.

- Porque que você ficou então?

- Porque o meu sonho era cursar medicina e eu não queria ir para muito longe, pois eu sempre morei aqui, todas minhas lembranças estão aqui. E você porque veio para Tomoeda?

- Negócios.

- E a sua família?

- Se você não se importa prefiro não comentar sobre isso

- Claro, sem problema nenhum... Eu tenho uma pergunta.

- Pode falar.

- Se aquela moça loira que estava com você não era sua namorada, quem ela era?

- Encontro arranjado por um amigo meu... Sabe, eu não costumo ir a esses encontros, mas ele insistiu tanto. Me disse que a moça tinha uma beleza natural e que era muito simpática. Percebi que era totalmente o contrario. – ele disse desanimado

- Talvez ela não seja tão ruim assim – Sakura disse com um sorriso

Shaoran por um breve momento olhou para a garota ao seu lado. Seu sorriso era tão... Perfeito, tão contagiante, que ele involuntariamente abriu um sorriso.

- Pode ter certeza que ela era muito inconveniente, o que você deve ter percebido pelo jeito que ela te tratou no restaurante...

- Ela parecia meio arrogante mesmo...

- Meio arrogante? – Shaoran não conseguiu segurar o riso – Arrogante e meio você quis dizer... Como você consegue?

- Consegue o que?

- Ser tão otimista, sempre achar algo de bom nas pessoas...

- Não sei, acho que sempre foi assim. Por isso que todo mundo me faz de idiota.

Nesse momento o sorriso desapareceu do rosto da moça, e foi substituído por uma lágrima que rolava pelo seu rosto.

- Que foi Sakura? Por que isso?

- Ai desculpa. Eu só lembrei de uma coisa que não gostaria de lembrar.

- Eu que devo te pedir desculpas. Não queria te fazer lembrar de nada ruim.

- Você não tem culpa Shaoran. Eu sou uma idiota mesmo.

- O que é isso Sakura? Você não é idiota, você tem uma qualidade muito rara hoje em dia. Você tem confiança nas pessoas, você é gentil, meiga...

- Obrigada pelos elogios, mas por causa dessas "qualidades" todo mundo me faz de boba. – ela abaixou a cabeça e mais lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto.

- Não chore, por favor, eu prefiro ver você sorrindo.

Ele tirou um das mãos do volante e levantou delicadamente o rosto, dando para ela um de seus melhores sorrisos. _(babei)_

- Sorria... – ele pediu gentilmente

Ela não conseguiu deixar de abrir um pequeno sorriso. Ele era tão gentil.

- Você podia me falar o endereço da sua casa, por favor?

- Claro, é... É ai!

Shaoran pisou no freio e o carro parou de repente.

- Desculpa a freada brusca. - ele falou com a mão atrás da cabeça

- Não foi nada. Desculpa ter chorado no seu carro. - ela disse com sorriso doce em seu rosto

- Não foi nada Sakura, portanto que não se repita. – ele também falou sorrindo

- Muito obrigada pela carona, e por tudo.

- Não foi nada, eu vou deixar meu telefone com você, qualquer coisa você me liga. – ele falou entregando a Sakura um cartão com seu telefone

- Pode deixar que eu ligo.Quer entrar um pouquinho?

- Infelizmente não vou poder, Wei deve estar preocupado. Fica pra uma próxima. – disse Shaoran entrando no carro

- Tchau Shaoran! Obrigada por tudo de novo!

- Não foi nada! Melhoras Sakura!

Sakura ficou parada em frente a sua casa até ver o carro de Shaoran virar a esquina. Olhou para o horizonte com um olhar vazio. Como que um homem que ela nem conhecia podia ser tão bom com ela. Como ela pode se dar à coragem de chorar na frente dele. Nunca chorava na frente de ninguém que não fosse da família.

Uma brisa fria bateu contra ela e ela percebeu que já estava muito tarde. Tinha que entrar e comer alguma coisa. Se não ia desmaiar de novo e dessa vez não teria ninguém para segura-la. Com esse pensamento ela sorriu novamente, e entrou em casa,

Foi pra cozinha e pra começar preparou uns onigiris. Depois de comer com vontade, abriu o armário para procurar os ingredientes para fazer um ramen enquanto comia algumas ameixas japonesas para enganar a fome que ainda era grande.

Depois de comer tudo o que seu estomago agüentava, ela se lembrou que ela tinha prova na faculdade.

- EU NÃO ACREDITO! COMO EU PUDE ESQUECER DA PROVA! - ela gritou subindo rapidamente as escadas.

Sakura pegou o livro e começou fazendo um resumo de toda a matéria, depois o leu três vezes e marcou as palavras chaves. Quando estava fazendo a relação entre as palavras acabou pegando no sono.

Seu despertador tocou meia hora depois, e Sakura acordou assustada. Tinha que sair mais cedo hoje, já que tinha deixado sua moto na escola. Tomou um banho rapidamente, se trocou, arrumou o material e saiu correndo pra escola.

**Ai está mais um completo. E eu só tenho um comentário para fazer: EU QUERO O SHAORAN PARA MIM! Rsrsrsrsr**

**Quem não quer né?! (meninos, por favor, não respondam).**

**Mudando de assunto. Desculpa a demora, fiquei de castigo, minha criatividade estava com defeito e meu tempo estava curto.**

**Espero que tenham gostado...**

**Estou esperando reviews! Quem é escreve sabe o que uma review pode fazer...**

**E aqui vão os agradecimentos por elas:**

**Pequena miau-chan: **Brigada pelos elogios! Q bom q vc gostou! Espero q gosta desse cap tbm!Bjos

**lunamc: **Brigada, aqui esta no que o encontro deu. (ou pelo menos uma parte do que deu :D). Espero que tenha gostado do cap. Bjo

**Bruna cm Yamashina: **Também acho... Eu quero um Shaoran pra mim. Q bom q gostou do cap. Aki esta o outro. Bjo

**Lady D-chan:** Foi um puco de sacanagem da minha parte mesmo :P. Não vou mais repitir (eu acho) rsrs. Vlw os conselhos. Espero q tenha matado um parte da sua curiosidade pelo menos. + um cap postado. Bjos.

**jessicaph:** Q bom que vc gostou. Espero q tenha gostado desse tbm. bJO

**Natsumi:** Vlw Nat! Bjos (ñ fiz agradecimentos maior pq ñ tenho muita criatividade pra isso)

**Isabella-Chan: **Ai meu deus! Tomara que eu não tenha deixado vc com muita raiva (to com medo). Vo tenta não fazer a caca de dois caps. com o mesmo fim. Mas q bom q vc gostou. Mais um cap ta ai. Bjo

**Badhor Dervorin:** Q bom q gostou. Aki está mais um capitulo. Bjos

Pronto agora é a vez da Nat!

N.R.: Oie pessoal do FF!!

Então... quem fala é a Natsumi...

Informações: Neste capítulo, no final mais precisamente, eu coloquei uns alimentos típicos de culinária japonesa... Então para quem tiver curiosidade em conhece-los, lá vai: (Começando do final)

Ameixas japonesas: Pode até parecer estranho, porque eu não gosto de ameixas... não sei vocês... Mas as ameixas japonesas são salgadas e azedinhas...

Ramen : ou **Lámen**, é um alimento japonês de origem chinesa composto por macarrão com ervas e legumes temperados com carne de porco ou peixe de água-doce. Eu diria que é um tipo de miojo, só que muito melhor e mais temperado...

Onigiri: Os amantes do anime Fruits Basket (ou Furuba), como eu, com certeza sabem o que é. Para os que não são... O Onigiri também conhecido como Omusubi é um bolinho de arroz japonês geralmente em forma de triângulo, ou de forma ovalada envolto por uma folha de nori. Eu sei que não interessa... Mas nori é uma folha feita a partir de algas marinhas utilizada em vários pratos da culinária japonesa.

São ótimas comidas, para os amantes da culinária oriental... Até para os que não são...

Hehe... Mas voltando a N.R... desculpem por não ter revisado antes... eu sei que foram 2 horas de atraso... quero dizer... desde que a Tamy me mandou, eram umas 2 horas... e agora são 4... mas vocês podiam estar lendo isto antes... isso não vai se repetir... É que eu tive que adaptar umas coisinhas... então acabou atrasando (desculpas esfarrapadas outra vez, Natsumi??)...

Bem... eu adorei o capítulo... a Saky está toda inha... bonitinha, fofinha, meiguina e uma gracinha... Perfeitinha, como só ela é... Eu sempre rio, pois todas as vezes que leio uma uma história de Sakura e Syaoran, a descrição é sempre a mesma: Duas esmeraldas.. hehe... eu não posso falar nada, pois na minha descrição dos olhos dela, também coloquei isso...-.-

Alguém aí vai no AF(Anime Friends)? Seria legal... estou pensando em fazer um quiosque do Fanfiction...será que já tem algum? Com isso, os escritores que fossem para o AF se reuniriam e conversariam.. podíamos fazer debates com leitores e autógrafos dos escritores mais famosos, como o Mi-kun...

Natsumi já está ficando alucinada com tantas idéias legais... Se alguém for, me avise... podemos montar um quiosque juntos

O/ \O Dá para entender que isto é um bonequinho batendo a mão no outro, como um cumprimento de YEAH? Pois é... eu tive esta intenção...

Hehe...

Eu adoro a história da Tamy... é tão kawaii... Sinto ondas legais vindo dela (Homenagem à Hana-chan de FB...)...

Pois é pessoal...

Tamy? Deixa eu fazer um merchandising básico aqui?

Pessoal que ainda está sendo legal e lendo essas besteiras que Natsumi escreve... Das fics que eu reviso, foi postada Invasão de Privacidade, será postada esta (lol) e depois ACL, ou A cerejeira e o lobo... Passem por lá... são fics boas... e para os leitores da Tamy, que gostam da Natsumi e acompanham CAMN, o que não deve ter nenhum, e teve a bondade de ler até aquiii...

Extras de CAMN- Trechos do Capítulo VI:

-Oh, querido! Desculpe-me! Desculpe-me! Eram os mosquitos, não você...

-Onde estamos?

-No motel ,querido.

(...)

-Por Souta, Sakura, se não por nenhum outro motivo, quer vir para a minha casa agora?

-Sim –gaguejou ela- Céus, sim, irei agora!

(...)

-Não é!

-É.

-Aposto que posso ser muito mais teimosa do que você!

-E orgulhosa. E competitiva. Nós dois.

-Então, discutimos a cada dois minutos. Ótimo!

-Gostoso, não?

Fim dos extras de CAMN VI... Os "(...)" significam que são outros trechos, nada a ver com o anterior... Bem... eu queria escrever mais... Porém as revisoras podem brigar... Nestes trechos aparecem Sakura, Souta e Shaoran... Então são falas quase aleatórias de cada um...

Gostaram?

Beijos da Nat e da Tamy... E não esqueçam as reviews!


End file.
